


A Little Wolf Dressed Like a Girl

by PostModernCoomer



Category: VShojo, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostModernCoomer/pseuds/PostModernCoomer
Summary: Something seems to be bothering Silvervale and it is up to her friends to make her feel better, or cause property damage trying.
Kudos: 3





	A Little Wolf Dressed Like a Girl

Amongst the Cream Pies it was common to seek comfort during times of need from each other. It was however also quite common to suffer alone in silence. It was up to the girls themselves to figure out times like these and make their friends know they had people to support them. Vei was the first to notice something was wrong with Silver. The spirit wolf had been out of sorts the day before but insisted she wasn't having a depressing spell or having trouble sleeping. But when her morning greeting was met with a terse dismissal instead of Silver's usual enthusiastic return the succubus knew her best friend was hiding something. Unfortunately there was little Vei could do to worm the information from Silver from such a long distance, and teleportation through the lower realms was something she couldn't pull off at a moments notice. Instead the recon was left to another curious cat.

A Nyanners clone with a serial number somewhere in the upper thirties was spawned close to where the wolfgirl's den lay. It took several seconds to fully form from the primordial gunk it bubbled out from and another minute to stop speaking exclusively seal. Making her way to the woodlands house didn't reveal much, and peering through the walls showed as much normal as could be expected. The clone supposed it should knock, master Nyan had told the clones to never interact with others unless given permission to but this did seem to be under the purview of this mission.

The prime Nyanners felt the new clone fade and grumbled with irritation. She hadn't even bothered to send a report before dying. Clones in the double digits were getting to be incredibly unreliable. But she supposed this meant it was indeed as important as it seemed that she went herself. Popping into the area of her clone's demise she saw the inside of what she knew to be Silver's living room. Around her feet was the viscera of clone thirty something and the whole room in general seemed to be in a state of disarray. From behind her came a growl and the eldritch catgirl felt a sense of dread that caused her to shift herself to the other side of the room. Peering at where she formerly stood the cat saw her manic pixie dream friend, much more manic and less pixie than usual. She was in a large hoodie and sweatpants instead of her normal top and skirt but that was perhaps the tamest of the differences. Her hair was unkempt and wild, the normally fluffy tail was up at sharp attention, and her nail and teeth seemed to be edging far too close to fang and claw for the part of Nyanner's mind dominated by her catgirl vessel. The glass shattering scream let out by the pinker of the two seemed to snap Silvervale back to the present. At a shake of a blue and pink head some fog seemed to leave and while still looking out of sorts it seemed that that the half tree wasn't on the attack.  
"Oh Nyan! I didn't hear you coming in. D-did we have a collab planned? Oh I'm so sorry I forgot." Even in her state of worry the wolf girl’s voice was noticeably lower key than normal.  
"N-no. Just stopping by to see how you are. It's been a while since we last talked face to face," Some tension seemed to leave her friend at the reassurance. The state of her home and the somewhat gnawed on Nyanners corpse seemed to either elude Silver's perception or not be a particular bother at the moment.  
"Oh I'm fine. I've just been doing a lot recently. You know how it is, a two hour event takes two weeks of prep. Here let me get you some tea," Nyanners suddenly realized she had jumped to the entrance to the kitchen a moment ago and her friend was walking straight towards her. She had no logical reason to be afraid. Silver would never hurt her, well unless she asked nicely, but some part of the cat's mind still screamed to escape. As her friend drew close the feeling intensified along with something in the air that could not quite be placed.  
Silver most have finally caught on to Nyan's trepidation as she stopped just shy of the shorter girl noticing her rapid breathing. "Whats up? Do I smell? Oh god I haven't showered in days. I'll be right back" Leaving her friend behind as she ran to her room. For her part Nyanners was powerless to utter a word in assurance to the wolf that she didn't smell badly. After all it was quite difficult to console someone when the smell of their pheremones had you using one hundred percent of your focus and will power to not roll onto your back and beg for mercy. Nyanners had never been in the middle of wolf's territory during mating season before, but she recognized a heat when she smelled one. A moment later the half spirit returned but the cat had already sunken into the floor and disappeared.

Calling to report the news perplexed the rest of the circle of friends. None of them knew what the mating cycles of a wolf-tree hybrid was like or how long they lasted in the other realm. It was Melody that offered the first real idea on the matter, though it was with her usual flare, "What if we just, you know," this was accompanied with the AI doing various shrugging gestures, followed by a couple that could be interpreted as sexual innuendos, then an awkward twiddling of thumbs. "We could help her out? Maybe it will go away early." Finally the intrepid girl gave a beaming smile and thumbs up as if she just gave a motivational speech before a baseball game. However instead of the cheers of her fellow athletes she was met with the dumbstruck faces of her close friends. "You were thinking it too!" She threw back in her only defence.  
"I guess she does have a point. That it might help not that I was already thinking it," chimed in Ironmouse, face as red as hair.  
"W-w-ell h-how do we go about the-that?" Stuttered out Froot, hiding her face in her hands.  
"We take her out on a girl's night! Well, I guess you guys do, unless you want to carry around a computer while bar hopping," Mel said. The rest of the gang had a brief moment of deafening silence. Yes, they all supposed, that would be helping out the horny wolf, but perhaps the baka brained AI could lead with that rather than imply some kind of gangbang.

Zentreya irritated and let a plume of dark smoke streak out of their mouth. The dragon thought this idea was horrible, possibly invasive, and worst of all just pure lewd.  
"I know this great bar in Asphodel. They'll give you all you can drink pomegranate wine if you flash Hades and live!" Came Mouse's voice barely audible over the rush of wind. As if dragging Zen along on this escapade to try to coerce their friend into a girls night out wasn't humiliating enough, sense only Mouse and Nyanners could reliably cross continents on their own the dragon had been volunteered as a gods forsaken party bus. Crossing nearly eighteen time zones picking up these horney girls on stiff wings. Even darting all the way to that ditz's island just to pick up a package sense Hime herself was once again interred in a convent for crimes against decency. Why was the dragon even associated with these people again? "What about you Froot, any good clubs?"  
"N-no. I kind of just, hang out in my castle in Limbo. I'm just an officiate of the afterlives not a real resident so... it's a little awkward to mix with the damned." That's right, she also wasn't much for this kind of thing. Froot at least mingled well, Zen had spent a millennia just sitting in a cave. Yet these girls still got them outside. Grumbled again and flexed scaled wings out further than Zen had been just gliding. From behind Zen's friends let out excited squeals as the flight speed picked up. Scaled lips curled into a brief smile, at least this was good exercise.  
Landing at the door to the wolfgirls den the dragon took a window rattling breath as the others dismounted her back. The eldritch cat thing was right, the scent in the air was heavy with both magic and need. Without warning the dragon shrunk down early causing the raccoon and rabbit to drop. Lucky Momo and Vei were able to unceremoniously catch the Snuffy and Bunnygif and prevent the steep drop from causing harm.  
"Hey what was that about Lagarta?" Yelled Mouse as she turned from her nearly injured friends to the dragon approaching the front door, only to then see her scaled friend rip open the door and step in. "Hijo de puta," seeing that she and all the rest of her friend rushed in after Zen. 

Inside Silver seemed to have flattened herself against the far wall at the sound of the dragon's intrusion. Her form had become yet more feral, jaw narrowing, the formerly oversize hoody seemed to be clinging to her tighter, and the normal blossom of flowers that appeared when she was especially happy had bloomed into a full crown of stark white and deep pink flowers. The scaled one stalked in making a beeline for the object of their focus and pinning her to the wall with powerful clawed hands on each side of her face. Through all this Zen remained deadly silent breathing heavily with pupils blown wide.  
Momo and Nyanners quickly grabbed Zentreya's arms to pry them off the scared girl, "Zen why are you acting like this?" "Girl calm down what's going on?" The two cats shouted in unison. They tugged at the towering dragons biceps but even transformed the dragon was a wall of muscle and scales that even together the two could not budge. After a few seconds of earnest effort both also had something snap in them. Their straining arms went slack and instead of pulling they seemed to just be hanging off of the powerful arms slowly turning their gaze to Silver as well.

"Oh my g-gods, we are so sorry. Nyan told us you were having a h-h-hard time right now. So we wanted to take you on a girl's night out. I have n-no idea what's gotten into Zen!" Froot stuttered out finally, ducking Silver out from Zen's pin and leading her away.  
"Please this is all too much and it's so strange I just need to be alone," Silver let out a small whine. Everything seemed to be collapsing on her today. Turning to her best friends she put as much authority as she could into her voice, "I love you rhubarbs but this isn't exactly a girls night situation. You guys should just," but half way through she was cut off. It wasn't just the three near her anymore. All of the girls; Zen, Momo, Nyanners, as well as the girls still close to the door; Veibae, Snuffy, Mousey, and Bunny_gif had the same blank look in their eyes and took a slow step closer.  
Froot was panicking. Okay she always panicked but now it was much more than normal. Why were all of her friends behaving so weird? She called as much power as she could spare and splayed her fingers. She was a Lich not a Grand Enchantress, but she still remembered her basic spells from all those years ago as an apprentice mage, "Muscle to stone, flesh to rock, metal bone. Air like quicksand for time with no end. Greater Hold Monster!" The goth ex-magus hoped that could contain them. On a good day she could probably hold Zen for half an hour but she had no idea about six others, let alone how powerful Nyanners or Mouse were if they decided to actually flex their own might against her binding. Froot quickly grabbed Silver's hand in her own cold grip and bolted out of the living room into the bedroom, locking the door behind the two.  
Relatively safe in her room Silver huddled in the far corner pulling her knees to her chin and hugging herself tight. "Why is this happening?" Silver quietly asked, not really expecting an answer. Froot looked around the room. A full sized bet with duvette that matched the pastel aesthetic of the wolf, a lamp and night stand in traditional Japanese woodcraft, and a double bifold door leading to what was presumably a closet. It was sparser than she would imagine for a girl like Silver, though she herself had entire rooms bare in her underworld castle so who was she to judge.  
"Are your heat's normally like this?" Ask Froot, slumping down next to her.  
"No? I don't know? I don't have regular heats, normally I just get periods. I've only been in heat one other time but nothing like this happened."  
"Is there anyone you could ask?" Froot put out hesitantly.  
"Oh yah, let me ask my tree spirit mother what my half wolf half plant reproductive cycle is suppose to be like!" Shouted Silver. Her loud exclamation frighted the lich who flinched back. Silver's fangs were bared and sharpening again. The undead girl also realized the flowers had grown. "It just hurts. My whole body hurts and I don't know what to do." Silver hung her head again and began to tear up.  
"What hurts sweety," Froot asked in as close to a soothing voice as she could muster, still wavering from her own insecurity in this ordeal.  
"My face, my skin keeps crawling," And as she said that Froot observed more subtle shifting of bone and teeth to lupine proportion. "My flowers ache and," Silver trialed off her voice breaking from embarrassment, "And my chest hurts too."  
"Well I can see your face and flowers changing. Could I.. could I take a look at the other changes?" Silver let out a high pitched whine at this. Even her blush seemed to be blushing now. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," The necromancer tried to assure. Silver just whined again but didn't stop Froot as she reached for the zipper of her friend's hoodie. She zipped it down slowly. Okay there was her cleavage, definitely larger than last she saw and she guessed silver hadn't put on a shirt today. Down more. Oh She hadn't put on a bra either, and were her areola darker than she remembered? Down yet more. Cleavage again. Wait. What? After that last discovery Froot yanked the hoodie the rest of the way open and ogled Silver plainly. Below the wolf girls normally large, now huge boobs were three more sets of slightly smaller breasts each round with taught skin. "You're uh, chestier than I remember." The lich tried to joke now she was getting embarrassed, stuttering not just from frazzled nerves but from her own sharp stab of lust.  
"Yah I woke up and they were there. And they keep getting bigger and aching more!" Froot could easily imagine why but perhaps it was better left floating in air than either saying it out loud. After a few moments of silence Silver seemed to get worried again, "Oh god don't tell me it got to you too," she gasped a sharp spike of worry now dominating her voice.  
"No. No. Just, it's a lot." The Lich said eyes still glued to eight rather large mammaries.  
"Why aren't you going all weird anyway?" Silver voice hitched half way through as a couple new flowers bloomed on her crown and a fresh blush broke out on her face, the bright scarlet reaching all the way down to her top orbs.  
Froot reached up gently to Silver's head. The wolfgirl didn't flinch but she looked as though she might tuck tail and run at the slightest provocation. Reaching up to gently touch a flower with just the pads of her fingers made Silver bite back a moan. "It's your blossoms. I-I think it is sex pollen, your doing a hentia to them." The mage tried to explain the only answer that made sense to her. "It isn't hitting me because well," At this she reached for her own chest, pulling back the cloth of her top as well as her marble white skin to show the bare ribs beneath. "No lungs, or other organs for that matter." This seemed to get a small chuckle from the wolf. The Lich thought back to what one particular bone head had said earlier today. "Maybe. I could help if you want?" Silver looked non-committal and darted her eyes nervously.  
"I'm not so sure." And why would she be, this entire thing was uncharted waters. Was this technically taking advantage of someone under the influence. Okay maybe there was technically to whether the influence was there or not. The thoughts raced through Froots mind. But she was a Lich. She kept herself eternally unliving by draining energy from the souls of others. Her fate was forever bound to the dark realms she currently served one way or another. What was another sin on the pile, a snowflake on a glacier? Her fingers are still playing with the anther of her friends flowers gathering pollen to the pads of her fingers. She took her hand and splayed her fingers in front of Silver. Doubt and fear flashed in the eyes of the wolf but she took them into her mouth all the same swirling her tongue around each cold digit and in a matter of seconds the same intoxicant that had stricken their friends passed over the wolf. Her eyes lost their light, clouding over in lust, her breathing became hot and heavy, and her blush seemed to recede with her inhibitions. Froot broke the tether of magic from herself to the spell outside, ending the enchantment holding the other horny terrors at bay.

Thankfully the distance from the source seems to have provided a modicum of cooling off time for the girls outside. Instead of breaking down the door their friends opened it and came inside peacefully. Their own expressions still swimming in the haze of Silver's creation but some spark of thought returning. Mousey gestured to the bed with one hand. "This won't do at all niñita. How are we going to make you feel good all cramped on that." Three, maybe even four of the smaller girls could have fit comfortably on the bed but Silver was set to entertain eight and redecorating was in order. With a flick of the wrist it stretched and changed. The bedspread took on the devil's deep pink and purple pallet while the bed itself grew to dominate the room. After expanding to a large enough surface area for the room's occupants it's corners bent and bowed twisting to the shape of a heart, though it sat upside down with the head at terminating point. Pillows sprang out and multiplied across its surface; a few in each girl's style mixed together in an orgy of linen preceding the one of flesh.  
"This looks like a job for a succubus," Murmured Veibae sweetly as she knelt close to the still sitting forms of Silver and Froot. Vei offered a hand and reassuring smile to the blank faced host. Silver reached up to grab it slowly, limbs moving like molasses in her fresh haze. The white haired demon floated them to the top of the bed, stripping the wolf out of her jacket and pajama pants, fixing her frazzled hair, and finally propping her friend on a number of pillows at the apex of the bed. Vei herself fell to the plush sheets a second later positioning herself just under the others right shoulder. With a snap of her fingers the succubus was relieved of her maid ensemble and left in her lacy underwear. At the foot of the bed the other girls where also disrobing, all be it with less grace than the sex demon. Zen ripped their top and skirt off, whether you could call the sheer garments beneath an actual bra and panty set or just stockings with a chest could be debated when they were all a little more coherent. Bunny's corset was self evident and dropping her skirt revealed a matching blue and mint plaid G-string. Momo and Snuffy quickly shrugged off their clothes. Their underthings where less showy than their friends, worn for comfort rather than raw appeal. The mint cat in plain black hip huggers while the raccoon was in mottled grey and brown boy shorts. Nyanners and Mouse each forewent actually taking off their clothes in favor of shifting their forms completely nude. Froot gazed appreciatively at her friends. The lack of pollen in her system kept her for the singular mindset that let her fellows strip so easily without even registering those around them. The lich had a little more trepidation, sneaking out the door for a quick second. She left Terry on the kitchen counter far enough from the action that he wouldn't hear the rest of the evening's events and more importantly far enough that he couldn't interfere with Froot's own power. Then she slipped out of all but her purple small clothes and went back into the room.  
What waited was quite a sight to behold. In the undead's absence the girls had crawled up the plush bed and had snuggled up close to Silver, each fanning out to accommodate the others. Silver herself had her head reclined back A content smile on her face. Her pastel thong had a growing damp spot at its front. Her friends lay shoulder to shoulder each poised cheek to breast. The last open spot next to Zen which Froot flapped over to happily on her dark wings. The dragon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a comfortable spooning positions before inclining their own head to the hard tip of a breast.

Nyanners probably shouldn't be doing this. Not because it was morally or ethically dubious, if that had ever stopped her she wouldn't have a basement of clones in various states of life. No it was about the hard facts. Like the fact if she drinks some of Silvers milk she would probably be destroying a toilet for the rest of the night. But despite her power and better judgement the eldritch being often caved to peer pressure and this was turning out to be no different as a squished between Vei's tits and Zen's back someone's hand on the back of her head coaxed her to an empty nipple. Taking it gently into her mouth she took great care to avoid her teeth and fang while working the areola with her lips and lavishing the nipple with her tongue. The skin itself lacked a defined taste, if anything there was the hint of salt from earlier sweat, but as she kept the motions of her mouth going she both dreaded and eagerly anticipated. At once it started to dribble onto her tongue and to the surprise of all it tasted, " Maple Milk what the hell?" Nyan had pulled away from the tit in shock and exclaimed.  
"Huh? Mine tastes like maple butter?" Said Bunny in a cute drawl. smacking her lips lightly.  
"Are you a rhubarb? It's obviously caramel syrup ice cream," chided Vei as she pulled Silvers top right boob taught and let it pop out of her mouth.  
"Mine are definitely pancakes, or maybe waffles," murmured Momo, never actually looking up from her own resting place and diving right back after the comment.  
Snuffy popped off the nipple she was on and craned her neck to push Mouse off the breast next to her and take another taste. This quickly broke into a small scuffle as half the girls pushed and shoved trying to sample each of the strange flavors dribbling out of their best friend. The rumble caused jostling and pushing that upset the others and caused a momentary breakdown in the mood. "Hey. Stop that or I'm putting a shirt on and you can all leave." The tension leaving her bust had brought Silver back from her self induced daze and had her basking in the glow till the sudden stop of relief had caused the ache to well up again. The girls turned to her sheepishly and muttered short apologies. She lay her own arms across the shoulders of the girls before her and inclined their heads back down to where they were actually wanted, sucking at her chest till it burnt less intensely. While it seemed some of them were content just to suckle away, mostly the dragon and lich cuddling on the bottom right, it seemed somewhere not so contented to ride out the effects of their shared intoxication. Soft squishing and squelching from Mousey indicated her state of arousal, happy to explore herself while her mouth was busy. If anyone had thought the night would end up this way they might have brought along some actual toys, or at least a change of clothes and toiletries for when they had exhausted themselves. For her part Bunny seemed as eager to please her fellow cuddlers as Silver with an arm around both Momo and Snuffy kneading gentle circles into their hips waiting for an indication to go further. Both girls shifted their hips closer to the busty rabbit so she could get delicate fingers beneath the waistbands of their panties.

Silver was on cloud nine. She had spent a little more than a day in a state of discomfort and dull pain. Now all that was slowly washing out of her. As her girls lapped at engorged mounds they eased back to normal; the skin felt less taught, no longer pulled tight and over stretched. The formerly inflamed skin was soothed by gentle caresses, Veibae worked at the wolf's cheek and jaw line tracing patterns into the pale skin as Silver's features softened and returned to normal. It was a small miracle that with all but one of her would be pups sporting large fangs none had broken skin in their ministrations yet. Vei was perhaps the roughest, sucking hard and tugging her head back slightly to strech Silver's nipple out with each squirt of milk, letting the bud pop out from between her lips, giving the nub of flesh a moment to recover, then circling it in her lips again to repeat the torture. Zen in her lethargic embrace with Froot seemed to delight in pinning her own source of sweet liquid between rows of sharp fangs. Snuffy the consummate brat dragged her canines along the soft flesh of the areola, the scrapes were bound to leave tracks of red raised skin in their wake but the wolf couldn't find it in herself to be mad at the spikes of pleasure each new pass of a sharp tooth brought. The other girls all worried a nipple between lip and tooth without much care for technique, except Bunny. The only one without fangs was ironically the most painstaking in avoiding teething. Instead the rabbit used her tongue excessively, swirling it around the nipple and across areola constantly, lavishing Silver in soft stimulation. The wolf was a little worried this would leave her poor bud red and chapped, she'd have to steal some moisturizer from the herbivore in revenge, and maybe make her apply it.  
With all this constant stimulation the pastel girl's core was in sore need of attention. Unfortunately the two currently stuck fast to her lowest set of breasts seemed to be too wrapped up in their own affairs to give the wolf the type of belly rub she desperately wished for. Silver would happily take care of it herself if only the eight people on her torso didn't prevent her hands from getting anywhere close. In a bid for some attention she drew back her left hand and pulled the back of Momo's hip huggers up, wedging the soft material upwards to better expose her two plump cheeks. Then she gave the newly exposed ass a solid spank. The quick swat left a bright red handprint on the mint cat's ass and sent it colliding with Bunny, who hip checked Snuffy, whose own jiggling rump lighting hit Mouse causing the last in the chain to look up the rows of tits at her friend. Silver made a flexing motion with her right hand hoping the archdevil would get her intent. But it seemed the horned pinkett had no plans to remove her digits from between her own plush thighs. Instead the evil one’s tail snaked up and wormed its way below Silver's waistband. The heart shaped tip tickled the tuft of pastel hair that hid beneath before pressing flat against the wolf's plush mound and glowing softly. To Silver it feels as if Mouse was zapping her with some strange electricity. Each warm pulse of light from the tail was a bolt of pure lust hitting her nethers from the outside in. White hot pleasure travels through her core; from the base to the tip of her clit and back again, her walls cleched around nothing but every nerve she has tells her she is getting fucked so thoroughly every single inch of the wolf's pussy is being hit. In her ecstasy all composure is lost. Silver moans out all the air in her lungs, trying to catch her breath another fresh pulse lights her core on fire and all she can manage is a breathless whine. Each spark from the tiny demoness causes more moans and full body spasms to rocket through Silver’s entire body.

The change in the mood for the center of attention disturbed the serenity of the girls around her. Though it seemed to have exactly the effect Silver had initially wanted. Though most were in no position to give her added ministrations, all put more effort into their nursing, focusing on bringing more pleasure to the mounds of flesh. Close to losing her mind in pleasure the wolf spied a mischievous glint in Vei's crystal blue eyes. "No. No, whatever you are thinking don," But Silver was cut off as the second demon took advantage of the mini-orgasms causing her friends to arch her back to slip her own tail under and down the pale flesh of the pastel girl to two plump orbs yet untouched. In much the way the archdevil had the succubus channeled raw pleasure straight into Silver's supple ass. The wolf was not normally as enthusiastic about getting pleased through the rear as their lovable Artificial Intelligence but twin tortures of pleasure without actual penetration could get her addicted to anything at this point. She came crashing to orgasm after several long minutes at the mercy of Vei and Mouse, totally costumed by the pleasure they provided. Her lips clenched and hips rolled as the damp patch at the front of her thong expanded. Bunny pulled her own hands away from nethers of her two compatriots and gave each ass another swat for good measure. Zentreya and Froot detached and put a modest distance between themselves. Mouse took one more hard suck of her teat before going rigid and soaking the sheets beneath her as well.

In a daze and ready to pass out one last force of will was drawn out from the dragon that had tacitly started all this. Pulling at one of the innate bits of magic they were comfortable freely mustering and felt their lips go slightly tingly. The same feeling dusted over the others leaving each with lips glossy and painted. "Okay," The dragon said trying their best to remember the proper draconic to english translations, " Kiss the cook and smile." To demonstrate The red head kissed the side of the breast they had been latched onto for the better part of the night leaving a well defined kiss mark in signature red. Then with their tail snaked to the short shorts discarded by the foot of the bed and pulled out a phone, holding it out to get everyone in frame. The girls realized what Zen was after and each lay their own mark on a boob in turn before all leaning in and facing the camera. A click and the moment was captured, a treasure definitely worthy of the grand hoard. One by one they all cuddled up again and drifted to sleep.

Waking up, Silver felt a dozen of strange things around her. No not the girls clinging to her chest, that was to be expected. The wolf girl didn't remember everything that happened but she knew it had gotten a bit wild. No, cracking her eyes and trying to sit up as best she could with eight heads on her abdomen revealed the flowers crowning her head had disappeared over night and now a wreath of wild cherries clung in her hair. Her movement disturbed the others who awoke at very speeds.  
"Hey Silver," sang Vei first to really come to again. She grinned like the Cheshire cat and plucked one of the fruit to pop in her mouth.  
"Make a joke and I'll kill you and get Snuffy to eat the corpse," Shot back Silver, ears flattening to her head.  
"I was just going to thank you for breakfast in bed," She grinned even wider if possible, then spat the cherry pit into her hand.  
"Oh food?" Said Momo nipping one straight into her mouth, "Thank you Silvy!"  
Bunny picked off a couple for herself and turned them in her fingers. "I didn't know you were a wild tree Silver? I assumed your Mom was an ornamental sakura," she drawled.  
"Honestly that's the least weird part of my sexy bits from the last two days," The half plant mumbled, taking a small bite of one herself. "Oh they're bitter."  
"Sweet enough for me," Froot chimed, floating one to herself and swallowing it pit and all.  
Eating their impromptu meal the girls slowly stretched. Crawled off the bed as gingerly as they had crawled on the night before, and set about cleaning up. They all noticed in their morning haze that sans the stems that Silver was currently brushing out of her hair she seemed to have returned to normal. No fangs, no claws, and only one pair of boobs. A fact that Silver herself seemed to be in blissful ignorance of.

"So feel better?" Probed Nyanners. The cat was still wary of angering her friend. Silver however seemed totally restored to her former self.  
"Yep! All better." The wolf hummed as she rolled out of bed. "Just in time too, shopping for four times as many bras in different sizes would have killed me." Mouse snapped the bed back to the one that had been in the room before their wild tryst. Clothes where dawned again, or rematerialized in the case of two pink haired gremlins and a dragon that had shredded theirs. Silver, the only one with anything clean to wear, discarded her dirty thong from the night before and made for her closet to put on a new one. Looking down herself made her cry out, this time in mild fright rather than the wild ecstasy of the day before. While being able to see the flat plain of her lower abdomen again was a blessing, partially hidden in her pastel fuzz was what seemed to be the remnants of Mousy's touch from the night before. A pink and purple crossed heart with various wispy accents seemed to have burned its way into her skin, and though the extra busts had gone eight now smudged lipstick marks dotted her frame. She needed to shower thoroughly when the girls had departed. Slipping on some fresh panties, the lowest rise waist she had that did nothing to cover her obscene new brand, and a shirt brought her back to the present. Everyone seemed more or less cleaned up and ready to depart, all making their way to the front room.  
They winced at the door. It luckily hadn't rained last night but the door still hung off two hinges and the lock hole in the frame was splintered outward. Silver sighed. It would take ages to get someone out to fix it and unlike transmogrifying a bed replacing segments of a house wasn't in any of their skill sets. Still she ushered her friends out with well wishes.  
"Thanks for coming over. I know you didn't really plan for an all out orgy but it was a great thought nonetheless, and kind of sorry for drugging you into said orgy." The girls mumbled their own affirmations and left one by one to wait in the yard. Last to leave was Mouse and Vei.  
"Don't worry about it, coñoita, everyone had a good time. Invite us back next time you're in heat, or before, I doubt anyone would turn down another go." The smallest gremlin said punctuating her words by slapping Silvers barely covered ass.  
Vei got in close and poked her finger at Silver's mound stippling the flesh where Mouse’s mark remained and tickling her pubes. A dull echo of the bolts of pure lust raced through Silver again. "And don't worry about this. The mark of a demon's touch will fade after a couple days. Unless you want to make it permanent? We could even match!" Veibae purred seductively leaning back and lifting her skirt to flash her own intricate womb tattoo before being the last to leave the house. Closing the door as best she could with it still in disrepair she heard her phone buzz in the kitchen. Checking it showed a message from Zentreya. The lewd photo from the night before along with a message to pass on the bill for the damages when it came and the dragon would take care of it. The wolf smiled, maybe she would do something like this more often. Maybe not a orgy. A slumber party? Movie night? Definitely less lewd next time.

Outside the girls were getting ready to fully depart. Zen hadn't planned to fly them all back in the morning and anyway was too tired to do the same intercontinental travel from yesterday. Instead with the combined magic of Froot and Mouse, and the souls of a few Nyanners clones for fuel, they were going to be teleported home. As the ritual was casting and ready to finish Snuffy noticed something by her boot. It looked like a black golf ball covered in dirt and grass. One of the girls must have dropped it yesterday. Well it didn't seem like it was important and one waifu's trash was her treasure. The raccoon deftly slipped it up her sleeve as arcane runes and light engulfed them all and they were sent their separate ways.


End file.
